


Desperation.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Darcey contemplates death, until, suddenly, she has a reason to live. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation.

“Darcey…”

She hears him only faintly, the rush of water enough to almost drown him out. His arms loop around her and pull her easily from the waves, she struggles, wanting nothing but the peace of death and then, silence, nothing but her own body choking for air, vomiting up water. His breathing comes in dry, husking breaths. Sudden realization hits as his breathing hitches again. He is crying, openly. She is breathing now, deep, shuddering breaths and finally she breathes his name.   
“Anton…”

She knows, she knows now, she has a reason to fight to live. She never had that before, not like this. His arms are still tight around her and she settles closer, her voice rough as she speaks. 

“When I was… drowning… that was when I could finally breathe…”

His eyes meet hers and she falters into silence, stunned to silence by the wounded heat of his eyes. 

“Don’t… don’t lie to me…”

His voice is rough, hard and yet she can feel his love in them. 

“I’m… I’m sorry. Anton.”

His eyes drop from hers and she moves, forcing him to look at her, lips inches from his own. 

“I love you… and I just… I got so scared.”

“Why?”

“Because the last man I loved nearly killed me.”

His eyes slide closed and he half-smiles, silencing her before she can speak again with a tender, passionately sweet kiss. 

“I love you, Darcey… Too much to ever dream of hurting you.” 

She half-smiles, suddenly silent and shy but still aware of his arms around her, her voice rough when she does finally speak again. 

“I love you too.”

He stands then, lifting her easily into his arms to take her home. She doesn’t resist, suddenly unable to find a reason to refuse him. She doesn’t want to leave him, not now… not ever. He is her reason to live.


End file.
